Killer Family
by Sleepydreamer97
Summary: Lupin is a young witch that was orphaned at a young age when her parents were murdered by witch hunters. She was left to fend for herself, at some point turning to cannibalism. She meets Slenderman and his proxies in the woods and ends up living with them. After a while. she falls in love with two killers. But trouble awaits in the future when the past catches up. Mpreg later.
1. One

The first thing you need to know about me is that I was cursed before I was even born. I come from a family of witches and a rival witch got furious because my dad chose my mom over her. She placed a curse on me while I was developing and I was born with wolf ears, a matching tail and bright yellow eyes. There was no reversing the curse, so my parents had to live with me having wolf abilities. But they loved me no matter what. Because of my wolf features, my parents named me Lupin. I was their "Little Luna". I was the happiest girl in the world...until my parents were killed in front of me. I guess even in the modern world there were witch hunters. My mother told me to hide under my bed and stay there until the hunters were gone. My bed was in the living room because we lived in a one room cottage in the woods. I watched in horror as my parents were beaten and stabbed numerous times. Their blood pooled around them and seeped into the carpet. My mother looked at me as she died. She tried to smile at me one more time, but her body gave out. Tears spilled out of my eyes as I looked at my parents. I was ten years old then, just learning how to use magic. To be a witch and an orphan then...was like a death sentence.

 _~Seven Years Later~_

I woke up crying again. It was the nightmare of my parents...again. I always remembered what happened to them, every detail. I lost my innocence that night and possibly my sanity. No child should have to see their parents murdered. I was just one of the unfortunate ones. I sighed as I looked up at the stars through the trees. Me, Meeko and Jayda had been in these woods for a while. We never seemed to get anywhere, just went deeper and deeper into the forest. I didn't mind though. I was raised in the woods, so any forest felt like home to me. I stretched and laid back against Meeko. The white wolf groaned and moved his head towards me with a nudge. I laughed and scratched behind his ear. I felt a nudge on my foot and looked over into magenta eyes. Jayda wanted a scratch too.

"You want a scratch too?"

The husky marked hybrid nudged me again. "Hehe. I'll take that as a yes. Come here."

Jayda laid on my legs and I gave her a scratch behind the ear like Meeko. The moment was nice, just me and my furry friends. The night was quiet and I was able to hear almost every little sound. After a bit, my ears twitched at a familiar sound. The sound of someone running through the woods. The first thought that hit me was food. _Food? Food!_ I know it might be gross, but I had turned to eating people when I was thirteen. I had a hard time getting normal food, so I turned to hunting people that I came across. I let the wolf instincts kick in and fed off people. They actually didn't taste that bad, not when you cooked the meat right. I pushed Jayda off me and started to follow the sound. My wolves followed me, hearing the sound as we got closer. My instincts kicked in and I went into hunter mode.

I followed the scent the person left. It was a man and he was terrified. I was curious as to what made him scared, but I didn't really care. All I cared about was hunting him down and tearing into his flesh. I ran after the scent and soon found the man. He was looking around, almost like he was watching out for something. He had papers in his hand and was reaching for another paper that was pinned to a tree. As he started to move on, there was this static noise. It got louder by the second and then, there was this guy that suddenly appeared. He was tall and white, but didn't have a face. He had these black tendril things that sprouted out of his back. The man with the papers saw the faceless guy and screamed. He tried to run, but the tendrils wrapped around him. As I watched, the faceless guy ripped the man in half. I gasped, but not out of fear. I was shocked by how easily he ripped the man apart. _Wow. He's strong. I think I like this guy already._ I watched to see what the faceless guy would do next. He stood there, looking at the torn corpse of the man. Two boys appeared, no...make that three boys. One wore a tan jacket and had a feminine mask. He had brown hair in the typical hairdo boys have. Another one wore a yellow hoodie with the hood up. He had a black mask with a red frowny face. The last one wore goggles and a smiley mouth guard. He twitched every few minutes. The yellow hooded boy picked up the papers and gave them to the faceless guy. They seemed chill at the moment and didn't seem like they were going to do anything with the body. _Maybe if I ask nicely, they'll let me have it. Meeko and Jayda could use something to eat._ I stepped out from behind the tree I was peeking from and walked up to the guys. They didn't seem to notice me, so I stopped and cleared my throat.

"Um, excuse me, sir."

Everyone turned around when they heard me. I perked up my ears curiously, my tail swaying a little. I smiled, trying to seem nice, but I don't think they understood. A black tendril wrapped around my waist and slammed me into a tree. I yelped in pain. The boys seemed surprised I made a dog noise, but the faceless guy didn't seem to care. He held me up against the tree, tightening the tendril. I yelped more and even managed to let out a howl for help. Meeko and Jayda came over, growling fiercely. Their eyes were glowing, something that only happened when they were mad. The boys jumped back and got in defensive positions. I saw that the boy with goggles had hatchets and it seemed like he was going to attack.

"N-NO! D-Don't...hurt th-them!"

Tears started to flow a little. I struggled against the tendril, which had actually loosened. I looked at the faceless guy and saw that he had his head tilted to the side. It almost seemed like he was curious. Without saying anything, he stuck two fingers in my mouth and pried my mouth open. I don't know what he was looking at. The only interesting thing in there were my canines. He took his fingers out and then put me down. I got confused.

"W-why did you put me down?"

"Because, child, you are different than any other person I've come across in this forest. What, may I ask, are you?"

I looked at him nervously. My tail lashed from side to side and my ears were back. "I, uh, um, I'm a, um, witch. I was, uh, cursed before I was born so that's why I have, uh, wolf features."

The faceless guy seemed to be looking me over, taking in the details. "Very interesting. What is your name, child?"

"Lupin...and these are my wolves, Meeko and Jayda."

Upon hearing their names, Meeko and Jayda came to me. They still growled, but not as much as they were. The faceless man looked to the boys. They nodded after a bit. The faceless man clapped his hands together and seemed happy about something.

"My dear, how would you like to come live me and the rest of my family? From the looks of it, you and your wolves have been traveling in the woods a long time."

I thought about it. It seemed like a nice offer. Being in a warm house and around other people for once. Having a family again seemed like it would be nice too. I looked up at the faceless guy and smiled, my canines showing.

"That would be nice. Thank you, uh…"

"Slenderman."

"Thank you, Slenderman."

"Well, now that that's settled, let's go home."

I started to follow, but stopped when I remembered the body. "Uh, Slenderman?"

He turned around and looked at me. I think he had concern on his, uh, face. "What is it, my dear?"

"Can I eat that?" I pointed to the corpse. If he had a face, he definitely would have been surprised.

"Uh, you're a cannibal?"

I felt a little embarrassed. "Yeah. Sorry if that's weird."

A snort came from one of the boys. "We already live with a guy who eats kidneys. Another cannibal won't be that different."

I looked at Slenderman, waiting, and smiled when he nodded. "I suppose you can have it. But, make sure you eat what you take before entering the house."

I gave a salute and went over to the corpse. I grabbed an arm and yanked it off the body. Then I used a spell I learned awhile back and cooked the arm within seconds. The skin fell off, leaving the muscle. I dug in instantly, my tail wagging with delight. I heard laughing and growled at the boys. They coward back, but continued to laugh. I rolled my eyes at them. Meeko and Jayda looked at me, waiting. I gestured towards the body and they went dug in. It looked like a scene from a documentary.

"Lupin, why don't you go on in. We'll be in in a bit."

"Just walk in? Is that a good idea?"

"Of course. You'll be fine. Here. Take this. If anyone asks about why you're inside, show them this."

Slenderman took out a piece of paper with a note on it. I shrugged and went on to the door. I whined nervously before going inside. The house, or rather, mansion, was nice on the inside. It was better than any place I could have imagined. It was mostly white, but well decorated.

"Wow. Slenderman sure knows how to decorate."

I closed the door and walked in further. My eyes wandered over everything. It was truly a sight to see. It was much better than the cottage I grew up in. I felt sad at the memory of the cottage, but brushed the thought aside. I started to wonder where the other people were when suddenly, something barreled into me. I flew to the ground, only to have whatever knocked me down on top of me. I growled loud and bared my teeth. My now red eyes looked into grey eyes.

"Get off!"

"Hahahahaha! I'm afraid I can't do that, puppy. You look like fun. Hahaha."

I glared at the black and white clown that sat on me. He was sitting on my waist, which was pretty uncomfortable. He had a pointed nose, white skin and shaggy black hair. He had pointed teeth too. He grinned at me and seemed to be enjoying my struggle to get him off. He had my arms pinned back, so I couldn't anything. I started to think of something to do when the clown was torn off me. I looked to see snapping at the clown, who was picking himself off the ground and holding his side. Jayda had managed to bite him when she tackled him. The clown was glaring at Jayda.

"I killed a mutt once. I can do it again."

The clown stepped up and prepared to strike Jayda down with his clawed hand. Jayda stood her ground, growling and snapping. I didn't want to lose my beautiful wolf hybrid and got up, running straight in front of the claws. They slashed down across my body. They weren't deep enough to penetrate my organs, but they were deep enough to leave scars and bleed heavily. I screamed in pain and fell to the floor. My scream rang out through the whole mansion. Footsteps came running and I saw many people running. I hurt too much to move.

"LJ! What the hell did you do!?"

"I was going to kill that stupid mutt, but this girl got in the way."

"Are those dog ears? And a tail?"

There were so many voices, but I couldn't figure out which voice belonged to who. The note Slenderman gave me rolled out of my fingers. A boy with a white hoodie, about my age, picked it up. He looked at it and then swore.

"We are so screwed. Slenderman's gonna have our asses."

"Why?"

"This is why." The boy showed the note to everyone and they gasped and looked scared. The note explained who Lupin was and why she was at the mansion.

 _This is Lupin. She will be living with us from now on. I expect everyone to respect her and show her around. I will be home shortly. No harm is to come to her while I'm gone. If there is even one cut on her body, the giver of the wound will face severe punishment by me._

 _-Slenderman_

Everyone looked at the clown, who now looked scared. I layed on the floor, whining and crying. Deep inside me, I felt anger towards the clown. Anger because he hurt me and anger because he tried to hurt Jayda. Looking at him, I summoned my strength, enough to cast one spell. I focused on the clown, who was looking at me now. My eyes turned purple and glowed. I saw the clown back up a little, scared further.

" _Dolor."_

At once, the clown doubled over, screaming in pain. He was feeling the same amount of pain I felt. He fell to the floor, clutching his side and screaming. I passed out at that moment, the floor stained with my blood.

 **Slenderman P.O.V**

My proxies and I were walking back to the mansion after putting the pages back up on the trees. Everything was quiet...until screaming erupted from the mansion. I ran for the mansion and looked in horror when I got inside. Laughing Jack was on the ground, writhing in pain and screaming. Lupin was passed out on the floor in a pool of her own blood. Everyone stared at me, terrified. I looked over at Lupin and saw her wolves beside her. They looked terrified and coward away when I approached. Turning her over, I saw that four slash marks covered her front. They went from her shoulder to her waist. I knew Laughing Jack was the cause of it because I could see the blood on his hands. I grew angry and looked at the others who were standing around.

"What happened?"

Everyone shook their heads. Ben looked at Lupin and then me. "We don't know. All we heard was this loud scream and then we came out and saw the girl lying on the floor. LJ was the only one with her. After a bit, she looked at LJ with glowing eyes, said some strange word and then LJ fell screaming."

Slenderman looked over at the screaming clown. He deserved what Lupin did to him. Slenderman sighed and carefully picked Lupin up. Her ears flopped down and her tail swayed a little.

"EJ. We need to get this girl fixed up immediately. If we don't, she will die. As for Laughing Jack, get him to his room."

Everyone hurried around, doing what I said. I started to walk off when I felt a tug. I looked down to see Sally. She looked sad.

"Slendy? What about the doggies?"

She was pointing to the two wolves that were with Lupin. "Well, why don't you see if you can calm them down. They looked scared."

"Alright!"

I left and brought Lupin to EJ's room. She was starting to look pale and I was afraid that it was too late. I just barely met the girl, but it felt like I had known her for years.


	2. Two

**LUPIN P.O.V**

 _W-Where am I?_

I opened my eyes slowly, my vision blurry. I saw white and as my vision cleared, I saw that I was in a bedroom. But I also noticed that someone was also in the room with. Bleeding eyes stared into mine. I screamed at the top of my lungs and shoved the guy off me. I got out of bed and before I knew it, the guy went flying towards the door and actually broke it down. He landed out in the hall and I heard people shouting.

"Ben! What the fuck were you doing? Slender said no one was allowed to go in there until she was a wake."

A girl with a clock for an eye was glaring at the guy. Ben was his name. He looked like an elf, but with bleeding black eyes with a red iris.

"I wanted to see the new girl. What's the harm in that?"

I growled as I walked over to the door. "The harm is that I have no clothes on except for underwear and you were on top of me!"

I glared at the boy, my tail lashing and my ears back. I stepped forward a bit, but doubled over when I felt a sharp pain under my bandages. I yelped and whined. I felt pitiful.

More footsteps came and I felt arms pick me up. "Damn it, Ben. Look what you did. You made her move too quickly and now her stitches have opened up again. Can't you think with your brain instead of your dick?"

I heard Ben chuckle and just knew that he was grinning. He started to walk away, but I couldn't just let him leave. I smiled mischievously.

" _Trinus et cadent."_

Ben tripped instantly, smashing his face off the floor. I chuckled a little before wincing. I looked up to see who held me and saw that it was the guy from before, the one with the blue mask that dripped black stuff from the eyes. He carried me to some room that looked like a cross between a hospital and bedroom. There, he undid the bandages and started to take care of my wounds. I got a good look at them and felt like I was going to pass out. Four slashes went from my shoulder across to my waist. I didn't like them, but then remembered something.

"You know, I could save you the trouble of re-stitching."

The boy tilted his head. "What do you mean?"

"There's a spell that can heal wounds. However, it heals them to what they would be if they healed naturally and you would be sore for a few days."

"Oh, then these would be scars."

"I can deal with that. At least I'll be able to walk around with clothes on."

"Y-Yeah. Sorry about your clothes. Your shirt was destroyed and your pants were soaked with blood."

I laughed a little. I had been meaning to get a new shirt anyways. I smiled at the boy and then placed my hands on my wounds. Focusing my energy, I closed my eyes.

" _Sana plagae istae."_

With a bright purple glow, my wounds were healed. All that was left were four long scars. I still felt the pain, but it wasn't as bad as it was before. I sighed with relief and jumped down from the table I was on. The boy was over at a dresser and pulled out some clothes.

"Here. Take these. I won't miss them too much. I have plenty of other pairs."

I took the clothes and smiled. "Thank you, um…"

"Oh, my names Eyeless Jack, but you can call me EJ."

"Alright, Thank you, EJ."

 **LAUGHING JACK P.O.V**

 _She's awake? That's great!_

I sat at the table thinking about the new girl since I heard EJ say she was awake. I didn't actually mean to hurt her, but she got in the way. The blow was meant for her stupid dog. Why do I have to be the one that screws things up? I sighed and put my head in my hands. I had the feeling that someone was looking at me, so I looked up and gasped. The new girl was standing in the kitchen...and glaring at me. I actually felt bad and winced when I saw her. Her eyes turned red before she went and sat beside Clocky. I had this strange feeling in my stomach. I think it was regret...and something else.

I picked at my food the whole time. I glanced at the girl every now and then. She was happily chatting with Clocky and the proxies. Her smiling face made me feel even more bad than I already did. I sighed before getting up.

"I'm done. Night."

"Are you sure, Laughing Jack? You hardly touched your food."

"I'm not very hungry."

Slenderman shrugged. "Alright. Goodnight."

I put my plate in the sink and left the room. Before I did though, I looked back at the girl once more. She glanced at me for a second before quickly looking away. There was something in her eyes that I couldn't make out. Was she feeling sorry? I couldn't figure it out. With a shrug, I left and went to my room.

I had a hard time sleeping that night. Images of the girl kept flashing through my mind. One thing I kept seeing was the moment I hurt her. I saw her face, twisted in pain. I heard her scream. I saw her fall to the floor and bleed out. It was insane. I couldn't take it anymore and got up. I wasn't sure what I was going to do. I just couldn't sleep. Down the hall, I saw light. It was coming from one of the bedrooms. Curious, I went to look. There was a nameplate on the door.

"Lupin?"

I had no clue who Lupin was, but then it clicked. _The new girl! Her name is Lupin._ I smiled, glad that I knew her name, but then leaned in when I heard talking on the other side of the door.

"I don't know what to think, you guys. He looked so sad at dinner. I kinda feel bad about putting that pain spell on him. Maybe I should apologize in the morning. I hope he's not mad."

 _Lupin feels bad about hurting me? Well, that makes two of us then._ Taking a deep breath, I knocked on her door. There was a tiny shriek, like she jumped when she heard the knock. There was shuffling too.

"Come in."

I hesitantly opened the door and walked in. Lupin looked mad at first, but then her expression softened. I couldn't help but blush a little when I saw her. All she had on was the black hoodie she wore at dinner. It stopped at her waist, but with her sitting on her bed...I could kind of see her underwear. She didn't seem to notice though. She looked at me a little. Her ears were back and her tail twitched. I think she was nervous.

"H-Hello...Laughing Jack."

"H-Hi...Lupin. I, uh, I...just wanted to...apologize. I didn't know Slendy said you could live with us and just acted out."

I rubbed the back of my head and looked at the floor. Light footsteps approached and then I felt something I didn't think I would get. A hug.

"Huh?"

I looked down and saw Lupin...hugging me. I had no clue what to do. I just stood there and I could feel my cheeks heating up.

"L-Lupin?"

She started crying then. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to cast a spell on you. I was just mad that you tried to hurt Jayda and just let my feelings take over. I never would have used that spell on you if I was thinking straight. Please forgive me."

Lupin cried into my stomach, since that where she reached. With any normal girl, I probably would have walked away, but with Lupin...it was different. I looked down at her and frowned. Her black wolf ears were back and her tail was tucked between her legs. She looked small. I sighed, knowing I couldn't stay mad at her forever. I wrapped my arms around her and held her close.

"I forgive you, Lupin."

Lupin looked up at me, her cheeks wet from crying. Her yellow eyes looked into mine and before I knew it, she kissed me on the cheek.

"Thank you, Laughing Jack."

Lupin let go before she had the chance to see that my cheeks were bright red. She went back to her bed and sat down with her wolves. I saw her underwear again and looked away quickly.

"Well, I'm gonna go back to bed. Goodnight, Lupin."

"Goodnight, Laughing Jack. Sleep well."

I waved a little before leaving the room. My cheeks were still red and I had this weird feeling in my stomach. I didn't know what it was. I went back to my room and eventually fell asleep. All I could think about was Lupin.


	3. Three

**LUPIN P.O.V**

I woke up the next morning to a knock on my door. I had to push Meeko off me in order to get out of bed. He was one heavy wolf. I went to the door and was greeted by Clocky. She smiled and handed me some clothes.

"You can wear these. I'm not gonna wear them. When you're done getting dressed, come down for breakfast. Toby is making waffles and is actually making them for everybody."

I hugged Clocky, taking her by surprise. My tail was wagging and my ears were up. "Thank you, Clocky."

"No problem. See you at breakfast."

I waved bye before seeing what Clocky gave me for clothes. There was a red t-shirt and a pair of black shorts I liked the outfit and immediately put them on. I had to make a tail hole in the shorts but that was all. I ran my fingers through my hair and tail before heading down for breakfast. Meeko and Jayda followed, eager for some food.

"These are amazing! You are a great cook, Toby."

Toby nodded as I dug into my fifth waffle. Some of the other killers ate a lot, so Toby made sure to make plenty of waffles. I was sitting next to Laughing Jack and the boy with the white hoodie. He told me his name was Jeff. I thought he wasn't that bad looking, even with the cheshire smile carved into his face and lack of eyelids. I caught him looking at me every now and then. Sometimes he had this amused smile and I saw him looking at my tail. My tail was wagging with delight. I couldn't help it. The waffles were so good and I hadn't had anything like them in seven years.

"Stop looking at my tail."

"Hehe. I can't. It's just too cute."

My cheeks went red in embarrassment. I finished my waffles, mostly by giving pieces to Meeko and Jayda, and picked up my dishes. I put them in the sink then left. I headed to the living room to watch some tv. Like the waffles, I hadn't had any access to tv in seven years. I was too scared to watch through people's windows. As I passed the front door, it burst open. Three figures similar to Slenderman stood in the door.

"LITTLE BROTHER! GUESS WHO CAME TO VISIT!"

The noise hurt my ears, making me whimper a little. The three figures turned their heads towards me. One of them wore a suit with polka dots and had a smiley face. He ran over to me and picked me up.

"Well, look at you! You must be new! My name is Splendorman, but you can call me Splendy! What's your name!?"

"Uh, Lupin."

"What an adorable name! You have the cutest ears and tail! You're just like a little puppy!"

"Thank you?"

I was getting a little nervous. Splendy seemed nice, but a little too cheerful and I kept seeing one of the others staring at me. He had this sharp grin on his face and it was like he was checking me out. I shuddered, but then heard someone come out of the kitchen.

"Splendy! Put Lupin down. Now!"

I recognized Slenderman's voice and couldn't help as my tail wagged with relief. Splendy put me down and then ran over to Slenderman.

"Little brother! How are you!? We thought we would come over for a visit and we see that you have a new member of the family. When did she get here!?"

"Yesterday. She was hurt and needs to take it easy while her body heals. I don't need you three hurting her more."

I felt a little awkward and slowly left. I went straight to the living room. I curled up on the couch and turned on the tv. Old cartoons were on and they reminded me of the shows I used to watch with my parents. I felt tears sting my eyes and curled up into a ball. A hand on my shoulder made me jump.I looked behind me and saw Jeff. He looked concerned.

"You alright? Did Offendy try anything?"

I wiped away my tears. "No. It's nothing like that. I was just thinking about my parents. They were killed by witch hunters when I was ten. I saw the whole thing."

Jeff looked away before sitting down on the couch next to me. Before I knew it, he pulled me onto his lap and was hugging me. I felt his hand stroking my hair. My ear was pressed against his chest and I could hear his heart. It felt comforting. I started to doze off in Jeff's arms and eventually fell asleep.

I woke up a few hours later, but not to a good sight. I felt my arms and legs being pinned down to the bed and felt something rubbing against my waist. I opened my eyes and screamed. The one called Offendy was over me, his grin seeming to get bigger by the second.

"GET OFF ME!"

"Easy, my dear. There's no need to scream...not yet anyway."

My shrank back against my pillow, wanting desperately to get away. I felt tears sting my eyes and let a whimper escape my throat. That only seemed to make Offendy grin more. I felt something cold on my leg slowly make its way. That made me terrified and I had a realization of what Offendy wanted. I screamed again, louder this time. A cold tentacle covered my mouth, muffling my screams, but it was too late. Pounding on my door started a little bit after and then, my door came crashing open. In the doorway was Laughing Jack and behind him, Jeff. I was really crying then.

"GET HIM OFF ME!"

Laughing Jack didn't waste anytime and ran straight at Offendy. He slashed at one tendril, making Offendy release his grip on me. He then jumped on him, tackling him to the ground. I rolled away from the boys and fell to the floor. Jeff came over and picked me up. I cried into his sweater as he carried me out of the room. I didn't want to let go and clung to Jeff. I heard his heart beating fast and could sense that he was mad. I cried the rest of the night and Jeff was there with me the whole time.

I couldn't sleep for the next week. Every time I closed my eyes, I saw the grin of Offendy. I remembered how he tried to touch me, tried to take away my last piece of purity. I didn't want to have the nightmares, so I stayed awake. I used energy spells, but there's only so many days a person can go without sleep. I went down to lunch on the eighth day and I felt like crap. Everyone else noticed my lack of sleep and grew concerned.

"Lupin? Have you been sleeping well?"

I looked at Slendy and shook my head. "No. I haven't been sleeping at all actually. I keep having

nightmares about Offendy and what he tried to do to me. I've been keeping myself awake for the past week."

"Child, you need to sleep. Staying awake for that long isn't good for you."

"I know, Slendy. I just...don't want to have the nightmares anymore. I don't feel safe when I see his face in my sleep."

I started crying and that seemed to make Jeff frustrated. He slammed his fist down on the table and that made me jump out of my seat. I yipped when I hit the floor.

"I've had enough of this. I've seen how you look, how you flinch when someone touches you. I'm sick of it. You need to sleep and I'm gonna make you go to sleep."

Jeff came over and picked me up bridal style. He carried me out of the kitchen and carried me up to his room. I tried to make him put me down, but he wouldn't budge. When we got to the room, Jeff layed me down on the bed and got in with me. He pulled the blankets over the two of us and pulled me close to him. It felt awkward.

"Jeff, I don't ne-"

"No, Lupin. You _do_ need this. You look like shit and I'm sick of worrying over you."

That made me blush a little. Jeff was worried about me? I guess that explains why he's been looking at me the past couple days. I looked into his eyes and I saw the concern and worry. It may not seem like there was any because of the lack of eyelids, but it was there.

"I don't like seeing your beautiful face so...dull. You need to sleep. Sleep will make you feel better. Now, just close your eyes and sleep."

I tried, but I instantly saw Offendy. I opened my eyes and felt scared. Jeff put his forehead against my own and looked into my eyes. I couldn't help but feel comforted by his eyes. Seeing that I wasn't as afraid anymore, Jeff kissed my forehead and then turned so he was laying on his back. I layed my head on his chest and heard his heart. The beating sound lulled me to sleep and for once, I didn't see Offendy.


	4. Four

I'd like to think that after that day, Jeff and I were close, close as in dating. He was nice when he wasn't fighting with Jane or chasing Ben for looking at me wrong. He taught me basic fighting skills and techniques on killing. Slenderman said that I was almost ready to out for my first kill, well, first kill since joining the family. My kills in the past were pretty messy and had been found by a few people, but they just thought it was a basic animal attack. Slendy said I was good at killing, I just needed a little training.

A couple weeks passed and the day came when I could go out for my first kill. I was super excited. Slendy said I could bring Jayda and Meeko with me. Jeff brought his dog with him, so it was only fair that I bring mine. I just had to make them change their size. Since I was a witch, Meeko and Jayda were my familiars and they had their own supply of magic. Their true sizes were about the size of the werewolves from Twilight. Their illusion sizes were the size of Malamutes.

I was in my room getting ready when Jeff came in. He had something hidden behind his back.

"Hey, babe. I got something for you. Figured you might want something to kill people with beside your magic."

I looked back at Jeff, ears pricked in curiousity. "What is it?"

Jeff showed me a machete. It was beautiful. The handle was black with red and purple ribbons and the blade reflected the light and had these cool swirly designs. I loved the way the handle felt in my hand. I squealed with delight and hugged Jeff. My tail was wagging fast and Jeff laughed.

"Come on. It's time to go."

"Ok."

I looked in the mirror once more before following Jeff downstairs. I was super excited and I think I wore the right clothes for the night. I wore black skinny jeans, black combat boots, a dark red t-shirt and a black leather jacket. The machete Jeff gave me had a case that attached to my belt. I followed Jeff to the main hall and we headed straight out.

"You check that room and I'll get this one. Do your best."

"I will. Come on, Jayda. Come on, Meeko."

I walked into the room, but it wasn't what I was expecting. I thought it was going to be an ordinary bedroom. Turns out, it was a nursery. The crib was on the other side of the room and I could hear the baby inside making noises. I didn't want my first kill to be a baby. I thought about going to Jeff, but then the baby started fussing. Meeko whined and walked in. He went over to the crib and stood up so he could see the baby. I walked over and looked too. The baby in the crib looked at Meeko and laughed a little. I thought it was cute.

"You're adorable, little guy."

The baby laughed more, but then cried when lightning flashed outside. I guess there was a storm, but we didn't notice. The baby was scared and I felt bad. I picked the baby up and rocked it in my arms. The onesie the baby wore had a name on it.

"Michael. So you're a boy. Cute little guy. In the witch society, Michael is a name given to powerful warlocks. I bet you would be the strongest of them all. That is, with the right training."

Michael seemed to calm down a little. His little green eyes looked at me and a smile started to creep onto his face. He looked so cute. He also had orange hair that made his green eyes stand out more.

"You would make the perfect little warlock. Wait...that's it! I'll make you a warlock. You won't be a full warlock till you're thirteen, but your power will build up over the years."

Holding Michael in one arm, I bit my free wrist until blood flowed. I brought my wrist to Michael's mouth and he happily sucked. It was like sucking on a binky or a bottle. I let Michael suck on my wrist for a little bit before taking it away. He fussed for a bit before I put his actual binky in his mouth. I saw a glint in Michael's eyes and knew he had started his journey to becoming a warlock. Just to make sure, I checked behind his ear. Sure enough, there was a little mark in the shape of a crescent moon with three stars around it. Every witch had their own mark and when something had the mark of a witch, it meant it belonged to that witch. So, Michael technically belonged to me now, but I was going to let him live his life before he turned thirteen. I smiled at Michael before putting him back in his crib.

"Goodnight, my little warlock. Have pleasant dreams."

I stroked Michael's cheek and watched as he fell asleep. I used a little sleep spell that would keep him asleep the whole night. Suddenly, Meeko and Jayda started growling and I looked at what was making them growl. A woman was standing in the doorway. She looked terrified, her eyes wide with fear. I realized that the moment I was waiting for had come. _Time to take my first victim._ I smiled politely at the woman.

"There's no need to worry. Michael is sound asleep."

The woman seemed frightened at my calmness, but collected herself. "G-GET AWAY FROM MY BABY!"

I feigned sympathy for her. "Ahh. You're scared. Poor thing. I assure you I haven't done anything to him."

The woman wasn't convinced. She glared at me, but she didn't look that intimidating since she was shaking so much. I smirked at her and then saw movement behind her. I saw Jeff in the hallway. Even in the dark, I could see the blood that soaked his sweater and his face. He looked at the woman and then at me. Without a word, Jeff shoved the woman and she fell forward.

"Hope you don't mind, but I'm gonna go pay your husband a visit."

The woman screamed a little when she saw Jeff. I think she was terrified of the amount of blood that was one him than him himself. Jeff smirked and then continued down the hall. The woman tried to get up to go after him, but Jayda lept forward and grabbed the woman by her leg. The woman screamed and frantically tried to get Jayda to let go, but she wouldn't. Jayda only clamped her jaws tighter around. There was a loud crack and the woman screamed louder. With one sharp yank, Jayda tore the lower part of the woman's leg off. She and Meeko then started to play tug of war. I laughed at them as I walked over to the woman. She was trying to crawl over to the door. My ears twitched as I listened to her struggle.

"It's useless to try to get away. You're dying and you know it. Why not just lay still and let me finish what my wolf started?"

The woman glared at me through her pain and spit in my direction. "You're a m-monster!"

I nodded, as if agreeing. "Well, you're right there. In some cultures, witches are considered monsters."

I pulled my machete from its case and walked over to the woman. In the background, thunder and screaming echoed through the house.

"Looks like Jeff took care of your husband. That just leaves you. Time to meet him."

The woman screamed as I raised my machete and swing it down into her skull. There was a crack as her skull split, followed by a shudder before the woman went still. I smiled as I watched the blood flow onto the floor. Just then, my stomach growled. I hadn't eaten any people in a while. I decided that I would take a snack with me and cut a chunk out of the woman's thigh. Like I did when I met Slendy, I cooked the chunk with fire magic. The meat tasted so good. I tossed Meeko and Jayda pieces, laughing as I saw the blood on their fur.

"You guys are going to need a bath later. Come on. Let's go see how Jeff is doing."

I walked to the main bedroom and looked in, but didn't see Jeff. I saw the blood and mutilated body, but no Jeff.

"Where did he go? Oh, maybe he went to raid the kitchen. He said he sometimes does that."

I headed towards the stairs, but stopped when I heard crashing and muffled voices. A low scream echoed through the house and I became worried. I angled my ears towards the noise, my tail wagging slowly.

"That sounded like Jeff."

I quietly crept down the stairs and gasped when I saw what was going on. There were flashing blue and red lights outside. Jeff was being pinned to the ground by three cops. His eyes were red and teary from being sprayed with pepper gas. I saw Smile in the corner, twitching. One of the cops had tasered him. Meeko and Jayda whined a little. They had gotten really close with Smile. They often played together outside or with Sally.

"It's alright. I'll handle this."

I stepped out into the room, machete in hand. I acted annoyed. "Could you guys be any louder? The baby is sleeping and all this noise is going to wake him up."

All eyes landed on me. Jeff looked pleased to me, but the cops looked shocked. It must have been from the blood I had on me. One officer got up and pointed his gun at me.

"Put your weapon down and get on the floor. NOW!"

I thought about that and tapped my chin like I was thinking. "Hmmm...how about...no."

I took a step forward, grinning.

"Don't take another step or I will shoot."

"You mean like this?"

I took another step and the officer fired, but the bullet never got to me. I had the ability to slow things down and when I slowed down things to see the bullet, I smirked.

" _Duratus."_

The bullet stopped in mid air and the officer couldn't believe his eyes. I grinned.

" _Reditum."_

The bullet flipped around and returned to the officer. It hit him in the forehead at its original speed. When he fell to the floor, the other two officers got ready to fire at me, but Jeff quickly slit their throats. I laughed as they joined their partner on the ground.

"You alright?"

Jeff smiled as he looked me, his face covered in blood. "Yeah. I'm fine. What about you?"

"I'm good. Tonight was fun. I killed my first victim, got an apprenticeship started and got a snack."

Jeff looked at me confused. "Apprenticeship? What are you talking about?"

"There was a baby upstairs. I made him drink some of my blood and he is now on his way to being a warlock. He will have his full powers when he turns thirteen and when that happens, I will get him and he will be my apprentice until he can fully control his powers."

"So, he's basically your proxy now?"

That seemed to make sense. "Yeah."

"Cool. Come on. Let's go."

"Alright. Hey, will Smile be ok?"

Jeff went over and picked Smile up. He removed the tasers from his skin and carried him out of the house.

"He'll be fine. He'll just be sore for a bit. How's your man steak?"

It took me a bit to understand that he was talking about the chunk of muscle that I took from the woman. I smiled as I took a bite.

"It's good. Wanna bite?"

He playfully made a disgusted face. "I'll pass."

After that night, I went out regularly with Jeff. Sometimes, I got a house to myself and other times, I helped Jeff. I even got a couple more apprentices. One was the same age as Michael and the other was at least eight. She was being abused by her parents and wanted to get away. Like Michael, she had orange hair and green eyes. Her name was Olivia. She was the sweetest girl I ever saw. I took her with me and with Slendy's permission, she became my proxy. She shared a room with Sally, who was more than welcome to share her room. She and Olivia had a lot of things in common. Olivia was scared the first few days, but she eventually learned that she had a new family that would love her and opened up more.

"Hey, Jeff. Have you seen Laughing Jack? I can't find him anywhere."

"I thought he was out playing with Sally and Olivia."

"That's what I thought, but the girls came back a bit ago without him."

Ever since me and Jeff got together, Laughing Jack seemed to distance himself from me. Whenever me and Jeff were near each other, I saw this look of sadness in Laughing Jack's eyes. I started to think that he had feelings for me, but was upset that Jeff got me before him. I wanted to talk to him about it, but I couldn't if I couldn't find him. I sighed and went outside. It was starting to get dark and I was worried about my friend. I decided to check the carnival that Laughing Jack had and made a portal. It was a lot faster than walking.

"Laughing Jack, are you here? I need to talk to you."

The carnival was quiet, but it seemed a little too quiet. Something didn't feel right. I started to walk around, looking for signs of the monochrome clown. I didn't see anything at first, but then I approached the fun house. There were a couple things lying in front of it. I couldn't tell what they were until I got closer. I gasped when I saw that they were bodies. I wouldn't have been surprised if they had been the bodies of children or teenagers, but the bodies in front of me were adults. They had to be in their forties at least. I thought they were normal adults, but the tattoos on their bodies said otherwise. The people on the ground were Slayers, people specialized in hunting supernatural creatures. There was a black market for supernatural creatures and witches were one type of creature that were hunted by Slayers.

My heart started to race and I frantically looked around. My ears locked in on the sounds of struggling and it was coming from the big top. I ran away from the funhouse and towards the tent in the center of the carnival. The struggling turned into yells as I got closer and I recognized Laughing Jack among the voices. It didn't sound like he was winning. I stopped in the entryway and couldn't believe my eyes. In the ring were, at least, seven guys trying to restrain Laughing Jack. They were hitting him, trying to make him fall, but he wouldn't give in. He was bleeding from several wounds and it looked like he got some hits on the slayers too.

"LAUGHING JACK!"

At the sound of my voice, Laughing Jack looked at me and I saw horror and worry in his eyes. The slayers saw me and some had grins on their faces. One of the guys walked away from his friends and started to walk towards me.

"Well, what have we here? What's a beautiful creature like yourself doing in a dump like this?"

I didn't show any fear. I glared at the man, remembering that it was guys like him that took away my parents. I growled at him, my ears back and my tail lashing.

"I came looking for my friend and found you assholes trying to hurt him."

The man pretended like I hurt his feelings. "Ooo...that really hurt, sweetheart."

"Good. Now, let my friend go or you'll pay the consequences."

"I'm afraid I can't do that, princess. We have some money issues and this freak is gonna bring in some big bucks at the black market. You know, you would also bring in some big bucks. How about you surrender and we'll take you and the clown in easy."

I growled and glared more. "Sorry. Not gonna happen."

"Too bad, sweetheart."

The man ran at me and pulled out a blade that glowed a light blue. I got a little scared. A blade like that could weaken a witch a with just one cut. I dodged the blade and pulled out my machete. We started fighting with our blades. The man was good, but I wasn't going to let him beat me. I was going to be the one who came out victorious. I lashed out at him, putting all my anger into the swing. My machete hit the guy in the shoulder. He cried out in pain, making me grin. When I pulled my blade out, I licked up some of the blood that dripped down.

"Mmm. Your blood tastes good. Makes me want more."

I let my inner killer out and started to swing wildly. Any person would think I was being crazy, but I knew what I was doing. I was acting crazy on purpose. I wanted this man to fear me. I smiled wide, sort of like Jeff. The man did his best to dodge all my attacks, but he didn't do so good.

"You're not doing so good. Why don't you give up now?"

"This is getting out of hand. This needs to end...NOW!"

Before I knew it, the man grabbed my wrists and headbutted me. It hurt a lot and my vision blurred. I fell to the ground and yipped. I screamed in pain when I felt something slash through the skin on my leg. There was a yellow flash and I knew that the blade had done what it was designed to do. I was weakened. I whined pitifully on the ground as the man laughed.

"You thought you could beat me. You witches are all the same, thinking that you're all big and bad just because you have powers. Hehe. It's pathetic."

Tears stung my eyes and I could feel Laughing Jack's eyes on me. I turned away from the slayer and looked at the clown. I wanted to see his face. He looked angry, concerned, sad...there were so many emotions I couldn't name them all.

"J-Jack…"

I saw tears prick his eyes. "Lupin…"

The slayer came over when he heard my name and grabbed my hair, pulling me up so he could see my face.

"Lupin? I think I know that name. Yeah. There was a couple that needed to be eliminated and they had a brat named Lupin. The mother said it as she died. Huh. Thought you were somewhere else. Guess I got lucky today. The boss will be pleased we found you. You weren't supposed to live."

The slayer threw me to the ground and I tried to crawl away, but he stepped on my tail. I cried out and at that moment, I actually felt scared. I looked at Laughing Jack and he seemed to glare, but not at me. He was angry with the slayer for hurting me. I knew he had feelings for me, but the look he had...said that they were strong.

"Don't you dare think about hurting her!"

The slayer looked annoyed. "I thought you had him quiet."

"Sorry, boss."

One of the guys tasered Laughing Jack and he yelled out in pain, but that only seemed to make him even more angry when he saw the tears run down my face. Using all his strength, he pulled on the chains that restrained him from the other men's hands. Then, he launched himself at them, slashing and clawing. Blood spilled and cries echoed through the tent. When he was finished, Laughing Jack turned to the leader. The man grinned and then, without warning, thrust his blade at me. I closed my eyes, waiting for the pain, but didn't feel anything. I opened my eyes and cried out when I saw the scene in front of me.

"Laughing Jack!"

He had ran in front of me, blocking the blade...but he was the one to get stabbed. I saw his blood drip down the blade. His body shuddered. I looked at him and he smiled at me, trying to say that he was alright. I tried to say something, but no words came out. Looking at the slayer, I saw that Laughing Jack had plunged his claws into his body. He coughed up blood before Laughing Jack pulled his claws out. The man fell backwards, pulling the sword out as he fell. When the blade was out, Laughing Jack fell to his knees. He coughed up blood before falling all the way.

"Laughing Jack!"

I crawled over to him and pulled his head onto my lap. He just smiled at me again. "I'm a-alright, Lupin."

"You don't look alright."

'Well, maybe you could heal me with your magic."

"I-I could try. The blade he cut me with was designed to weaken a witch. My magic isn't as strong as it should be."

Jack sat up, wincing. I didn't like seeing him hurt and felt a fews tears slip. Jack cupped my face and kissed my lips gently, wiping away my tears as he did so. I gasped, not expecting him to do such a thing. I sat there, stunned, as Laughing Jack pulled away and looked at me. In his eyes, I saw the same feeling that I saw in Jeff's eyes when we were together. Laughing Jack smiled.

"I've been wanting to do that for a while. I love you, Lupin."

It took me a bit to find my voice. "J-Jack...I…"

"I know. You're with Jeff...but I thought you should know how I felt."

 _Am I part of a love triangle now?_ I didn't know what to think. I had two guys that loved me, but I was already dating one of them and the other just came out. What do I do? I looked at the ground, confused, but then turned my attention back to Laughing Jack when he coughed. Blood came out and I remembered the wound he had.

"You're still hurt. Maybe I can heal you. Lie back down."

When Laughing Jack was down, I placed my hands on his wound and closed my eyes. I didn't have my full power, but if I concentrated enough, I could heal him. I concentrated hard, focusing all my energy onto the wound. There was a purple glow and a tingling sensation in my hands. Then, it was like my energy had emptied. I fell sideways and landed on the ground. I went into unconsciousness. Luckily, I healed the wound before I passed out.


	5. Five

I woke up, confused about where I was, but the familiar red walls told me that I was home. I remembered the events that happened at the carnival. The thing that stood out the most in my memories was that Laughing Jack said he loved me and he actually kissed me too. I groaned, not sure what to think about that. I got out of bed and saw that the cut on my leg had been bandaged up. I was also only in my shirt.

"Another pair of pants gone. Good thing I have others."

I went to my dresser and decided that I wanted to wear something comfortable. I pulled out a pair of sweatpants, a cute red t-shirt with a kitty on it and a pair of fluffy socks. I changed and then headed downstairs. As I approached the kitchen, I heard yelling and glass breaking. It sounded like a fight. I angled my ears so I could get a clearer listen on who was fighting. I felt my stomach drop when I made out the voices to be Jeff and Laughing Jack.

"Oh no! Did Jeff find out about Laughing Jack kissing me?"

I made my way over to the door, but was almost knocked down when Toby and Clocky ran out. Clocky saw me and came over.

"I'm sorry, but it's getting crazy in there. We nearly got hit with glasses. Jeff is going nuts because of something LJ did. I wouldn't go in there for the time being."

I nodded. 'Thanks for telling me."

Clocky nodded before she and Toby left. The fight seemed to get worse as I listened. I wanted to listen to Clocky, but I needed to stop the boys before they hurt each other...or worse. I pressed my ear against the door and listened for a bit.

"YOU KISSED HER!? YOU FUCKING KISSED MY GIRLFRIEND!? I OUGHTA SHOVE MY KNIFE UP YOUR ASS FOR DOING SUCH A THING!"

"I JUST THOUGHT SHE DESERVED TO KNOW HOW I FELT SINCE YOU TOOK HER BEFORE I HAD A CHANCE!"

Laughing Jack really does care about me...poor guy. I felt bad, but I would have to hold in my feelings until the fighting stopped. I opened the door and walked in. The entire kitchen looked terrible. Laughing Jack and Jeff were in the middle and looked terrible too. They were bleeding from several wounds on their bodies. Jeff grabbed a cup and threw it at Laughing Jack, but he ducked in time. The glass kept going and it was too fast for me to stop. It shattered near me and a couple shards flew in my direction, slicing my ear and cheek. I yelped in pain, which got the boys attention.

"Lupin! Are you alright?"

I looked up to see Laughing Jack in front of me. I was about to say something, but Jeff came over and shoved Laughing Jack.

"She'd be alright if you hadn't ducked."

"I wouldn't have had to duck if you didn't throw the cup at me."

"Well, you ki-"

"ENOUGH! BOTH OF YOU!"

Both boys looked at me, shocked at my outburst. They also looked a little scared. It was from my eyes, which were glowing red. I sighed before looking at each one of the boys. I wanted to make sure they were paying attention.

"Jeff, Laughing Jack did kiss me, but it was one kiss and I didn't kiss back. Laughing Jack, I'm sorry about what is happening and I understand that you love me too, but you guys need to figure out a way to solve this issue. You can't fight over me. So, until you two figure out a way to discuss this without killing each other or hurting someone, neither of you can speak to me. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go see EJ. These cuts hurt."

Jeff and Laughing Jack looked at me in disbelief. I didn't like the decision, but I felt like it was the only one that I could make. I turned away and walked out of the kitchen. Clocky and Toby were waiting right outside the door. Clocky looked worried when she saw the nick in my ear and the cut in my cheek, but I gave her a reassuring smile. She and Toby walked with me to EJ's and I was thankful for the company. I kind of felt bad after telling Jeff and Laughing Jack that they couldn't talk to me. _Why do things have to be so complicated?_

"Slendy? Are you in?"

"Yes. Come in, child."

A few days had passed since the fight in the kitchen and I knew it was killing the guys not talking to me. I saw the looks in their eyes. I killed me and I needed to get out of the mansion, at least for a little while. I remembered that my parents used to take me to this market that was for supernatural creatures only. Humans didn't know about it. There was all kinds of cool things to buy and I thought that it would be a great place to take Olivia. She was a fledgling witch after all and it would be a great experience for her. Sally could go too, since she was a ghost. I stepped up to Slendy's desk, smiling politely.

"I was wondering if I could take Sally with me to the Mystic Market. She'd fit right in and I would look after her. I'm bringing Olivia with me as well."

Slendy looked curious. "What is the Mystic Market?"

"It's like a flea market, but for supernatural creatures."

"I suppose she could go with you. You've been doing well with Olivia, so I know you are responsible. It would also be good for Sally to get out for a bit. She may go with you, but keep your eye on her. I don't want her getting lost."

"I promise I'll watch her. Thank you, Slendy."

"Have fun at the market."

"You two have to hold onto me while we're here. It's a big place and there are a lot of people. I don't want either of you to get lost. Got it?"

"Got it, Lupin."

Both girls looked at me with their green eyes, big smiles on their faces. They looked cute, especially Olivia. She was wearing my purple cloak from when I was a fledgling witch. It was a custom thing for fledgling witches to wear a cloak. I smiled at her as we stepped away from the portal and into the market.

"Lupin! Look at these teddy bears! They're changing colors!"

"Yeah. It's an enchantment. Do you want one?"

"Yes!"

"Can I have one too?"

I looked at Sally and Olivia and laughed. They were looking at me with begging eyes. I laughed again and handed the vendor six gold pieces. He smiled and gave each girl a bear. They hugged the bears tight and smiled back. I gestured for them to follow and the held onto my jacket as we walked away. We had been at the market for a while and had a little space left on our cart.

"Alright. We can go to a few more vendors and then we have to leave. Which ones do you want to go to?"

Sally and Olivia looked around, looking for their next vendor. It took a bit before Olivia pointed towards a vendor, jumping in excitement. I saw that the vendor was selling animals of all kinds. A few fledgling witches were there and I guess that they were getting their first familiars. _Hmmm...Olivia is about the age where most witches get their first familiar. She may not have her full power, but until then, it would be a great bonding time._ I looked at the young witch and smiled.

"I suppose you are old enough for one. Let's go get you your first familiar. It's a big step into becoming a full witch."

Olivia shrieked with excitement and it hurt my ears a little. She smiled in apology as we walked over to the vendor. There were many choices, some were even exotic. I liked looking at the wolf pups and pointed out a few that Olivia may like, but she didn't want a wolf. She didn't even want the traditional cat or owl.

"Olivia. You need to pick one. It's getting late and Slenderman will be upset if we're late getting home."

"I know."

She sounded sad and I knew that she wanted more time to look. Olivia seemed like she was going to leave, but then her eyes went wide. A big smile spread across her face.

"That one! That one! I want the big-eared puppy!"

I looked to see which animal she wanted and saw that she was talking about a young Fennec Fox. It was sleeping, but woke up when it heard Olivia. Its tail started wagging and it stood up against the bars of its cage. It was the cutest thing ever.

"You want the fox?"

"Yes! I really do!"

"Alright. We'll take the fox."

I handed the vendor fifty gold pieces and carefully took the cage. I set it on the cart and made sure it wasn't going to fall. When all was good, I started back towards where we entered. The girls were looking tired then and I was too.

"Come on you two. Let's go home. We had a long day."

Sally looked at me and smiled. "I had fun today. We should come again."

"I think we should come back too."

"We're home!"

Sally ran through the front door, her colored bear in her arms. I laughed at the little girl as I pushed the cart through the door. Clocky came up and looked amazed at the amount of things that were on the cart.

"You sure have a lot of things. The market must have been good."

"It was fantastic. You should come next time."

"Maybe I will. Oh, Jeff and LJ were looking for you. I think they said they had made a decision or something like that."

"Ok. Thanks, Clocky."

I made my way upstairs, the things from the market floating behind me. I thanked myself for learning the levitation spell. I walked up to my room and opened the door. I gasped when I saw the boys sitting on my bed.

"Jeff? Laughing Jack? What are you doing in my room?"

They looked at me, then at each other. Jeff stood up and walked over to me. "Lupin, we thought about what you said and we have come to a decision."

I waited, my tail swaying as I started to get impatient. "Well…"

Laughing Jack stood up and stood next to Jeff. "We have decided...to share you."

My ears went up in surprise. "What?"

"You are going to have two boyfriends now because Jeff and I are going to share you."

 _What just happened? This wasn't what I was expecting._ I looked at the boys in confusion and surprise.

"You're...going to...share me? Will this work?"

Both boys walked over to me and put their arms over my shoulders. They both smiled at me, affectionate, loving smiles.

"Sure it'll work. You'll see."

I couldn't help but smile back. I saw in their eyes that they loved me and that made me feel special. _Maybe this could work out after all._ I wrapped my arms around my boys and squeezed them in a hug. Then, I kissed both boys on the cheek. That seemed to draw their attention, which gave me a perfect opportunity. I quickly grabbed a handful of ass from each before running from their arms. I stopped in the doorway and smirked.

"Gotcha."

My ears were up triumphantly and my tail was wagging in delight. Jeff and LJ seemed to be glaring at me, but I knew they were only playing. They both took a few steps towards me. Jeff playfully growled.

"You are so going to pay for that, Lupin."

I laughed. "Then you better catch me first."

Both boys lunged forward, making me shriek in delight as I ran down the hall. They ran after me. I booked it for the stairs, nearly running into Slendy. I smiled in apology as I continued for the stairs. I ran down them fast and ran to the living room. Ben was playing video games while the others sat on the couches. I ran to the couch Clocky sat on and jumped into her lap.

"Clocky! Clocky, you gotta help me."

She looked concerned at first, but when she saw that I was smiling, she seemed to get the idea. She laughed as I clung onto her. Toby looked confused. Everyone else seemed confused at first too. Running footsteps approached, making me climb over Toby to hide on the side of the couch. Jeff and LJ entered and I heard Clocky snicker.

"Where is she?"

I covered my mouth, trying to keep myself from laughing. I saw Ben looking at me and I signaled to him to keep quiet. He just smirked at me and made kissy faces. I flipped him off and he pretended to be offended. I risked the chance of being caught and peeked over the edge of the couch. I kept my ears flat. I was like one of those peeking cats. I saw Jeff and LJ looking for me. They looked determined to find me. I snickered, but then shrieked when I saw LJ point at me.

"There she is! Get her!"

I ran from my hiding spot, hoping to get away. Jeff was quicker though. When I was just about to jump over the other couch, he grabbed me by my shirt. I slipped and landed in EJ's lap. I tried to grab a hold of his sweater, but he seemed to know what Jeff and LJ were planning and shoved me off into Jeff's arms. I growled at him as Jeff slung me over his shoulder. EJ just shrugged. Jeff carried me out of the room. I heard Ben whistle and everyone else laugh. I called out for help, but no one was coming. I playfully hit Jeff in the face with my tail. Despite the hair, Jeff bit the base, making me yelp. He then slapped my ass, making me yip.

"That's from earlier."

I whined and realized that I was beat. I went limp and looked at LJ. He grinned at me. My ears went back and I whined a little when Jeff walked into my room. He threw me onto my bed, smirking. LJ locked my door and walked over to stand next to Jeff. They were both grinning at me and I knew I was in for it. I whined and that seemed to turn them on. Jeff took his sweater and shirt off and climbed onto the bed. He climbed on top of me, pinning me down. I smiled apologetically, but he just shook his head.

"It's gonna take a lot more than a smile to make up for what you did earlier. You need to be taught a lesson."

I gulped and looked behind Jeff to see LJ. He had his top off and was grinning at me. I gulped again and whined. _What have I gotten myself into?_


	6. Six

I stumbled downstairs wearing Jeff's sweater. I was sore all over, whining with each step. My ears were floppy and my was tail was practically limp. I made my way into the kitchen and started getting my breakfast ready. Clocky was eating waffles with Toby and looked concerned.

"Are you alright, Lupin? You look like you're in pain. What happened last night?"

I looked at her and smiled halfheartedly. Right then, LJ and Jeff walked into the kitchen. They were smiling like idiots. I pointed at them.

"Those two happened last night."

LJ came over and kissed my cheek. "Don't act like that. You had a great time last night and you loved every second of it."

Jeff came over to my other side and kissed me on the lips. "I agree. I didn't think we could get you to howl like that."

My cheeks went red in embarrassment. Clocky seemed to get the picture and laughed. I growled at her as I took my breakfast over next to her. She nudged me playfully, eventually getting me to smile. My ears pricked up a little too. Clocky gasped a little and moved my hair to the side.

"What is that!?"

I guessed that she was implying about the bite mark on my neck. I smiled and looked at Jeff. He smiled back. I rubbed the mark as I looked back at Clocky.

"It's nothing to worry about. It's just the mark that Jeff left on me."

"It's blue. Are you sure it's nothing to worry about?"

"It's alright, Clocky. It's something that happens with witches. It's perfectly natural."

Clocky looked unsure still, but shrugged. "So, if the blue mark on your neck is from Jeff, then the red mark on your ear is from LJ, right?"

I flicked my ears. "That is correct. By the way, you didn't have to pull on my ear so hard, LJ."

He grinned and shrugged. "What can I say? I was really into it last night."

"You sure were. It still hurts and probably will for a while."

Both boys grinned. I rolled my eyes as I ate my food. The door to the kitchen opened and Ben walked in. He saw the grins on Jeff and LJ's faces and smirked. He smirked even more when he saw how I looked.

"So, you guys sure went at it last night. I could hear you all the way from my room. Oh, you might want to check your wall because I'm pretty sure I heard the bed slamming against it."

I put the hood of the sweater up so no one could see my red face. It was embarrassing to know that someone heard us. It got me thinking about who else heard us. I whined and got up, leaving my half eaten bowl of cereal on the table.

"I'm getting dressed. You two stay down here."

"Really? That sucks."

"Yeah. We want to help."

I huffed at Jeff and LJ. "No. Stay put."

I left the kitchen, hearing the boys complaining. I made my way up to my room and went into the bathroom. I hadn't cleaned myself yet and I felt gross. I turned on the water and took of the sweater and shorts I had put on to cover myself. I couldn't put on my underwear because Jeff decided he wanted to use his knife to get them off and I couldn't use my shirt because LJ took that off using his claws. It was one of my favorites too. I whined at the memory of my shirt as I stepped into the shower.

The warm water felt good against my skin. I swayed my tail from side to side. I started to hum a little, not noticing anything out of the ordinary. Then, I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist. I gasped and turned around. Out of instinct I covered my chest, but put my arms down when I saw that it was only Jeff.

"Jeff! I told you to stay downstairs."

"Do I ever really listen?"

"No. Not really."

Jeff smirked. "Exactly."

I sighed and turned back around. I just continued on with my shower, but found it a little difficult with Jeff in the shower with me. He kept kissing my neck and biting. I moaned every time. If it wasn't enough that Jeff was getting me heated, I think I was doing the same thing to him. My tail kept brushing against his crotch and he started to get hard. I heard him moaning and growling. I angled my ears so I could hear him better and smirked. I was finally the one to make him heated. Jeff seemed like he was getting close to letting loose, but I stepped out of the shower before he could use me. He looked at me in disbelief.

"You're not gonna help me with this?"

"Nope. I told you to stay downstairs. This is what you get for not listening. Can we say karma much?"

Jeff stared at me with his mouth open. I laughed and quickly kissed him on the cheek. I could feel him staring after me as I left the bathroom. I was proud of myself for teasing Jeff, but I soon lost my pride when I saw the drawers to my dresser open and all my clothes were gone. I searched around frantically, but found nothing.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE MY CLOTHES!?"

I heard Jeff laughing from the bathroom. "Can we say karma much?"

"Shut up, Jeff. Shouldn't you be busy jacking off?"

"Working on it, babe. It would be easier if you came back to help."

I growled at Jeff, making him laugh again. I looked around the room and then caught a scent. I sniffed around the dresser and growled. I knew that scent now. I grabbed the shorts and sweater I had on before and put them on fast. Then I charged out of the room.

"LJ! GIVE ME BACK MY CLOTHES YOU ASSHOLE!"

I ended up chasing my boyfriend around the mansion for an hour. He had all my clothes in a sack and wouldn't give them back. He laughed at me and ran around like an idiot. I was swearing at him the whole time. Finally, I managed to tackled him outside and get my clothes back, but not before LJ pinned me to the ground and shoved his tongue down my throat. I growled at him, but ended up melting into the kiss. Thinking that he had beat me, LJ started to kiss softer and slid his hand up my side. I, however, wasn't forgiving and kneed him where the sun don't shine. He gasped and rolled off me, holding his precious jewels. I told him that it was a bad idea to mess with me. He agreed.

"Alright, Slender told us to get three houses tonight. We've already hit two and those were pretty easy. This last house seems like it might be a bit difficult. Slender said there was something about this family that is different than the others. Whatever it is, I think we can handle it. Ready?"  
"Ready!"

I laughed at Olivia's enthusiasm. Even though she was still sort of new, she was a fast learner and was eager to go on her first killing spree. Slendy said that since she was my proxy, I could decide when she was ready and I thought she was. Jeff had taught Olivia how to use a knife and also taught her some fighting moves. I looked at Olivia, laughing at how funny she looked with blood on her face. She looked at me and smiled.

"Can I kill someone here too?"

"Of course you can."

Jeff walked over and knelt down next to Olivia. "You can help me make them go to sleep. How's that sound?"

"Great! Can we go now?"

Jeff looked at me and I nodded. My tail was wagging with anticipation. I couldn't wait to spill blood on the floors and walls. I nodded at Jeff and he started for the house. We went from the back, climbing up a tree and in through a bedroom window. The room we landed in was a guest room, so there wasn't a victim to worry about. I went to the door and opened it quietly. I listened for any sounds before signaling to the others that the coast was clear. I started down the hall with LJ while Jeff took Olivia. I soon came to a door that had a nameplate on it.

"Princess Hannah. Looks like a kid, LJ. You can have her if she isn't witch material."

"Great. I want some new minions."

I opened the door and walked in quietly. The way the room was decorated told that the girl was about five or six. I walked over to the bed and saw a girl with curly blonde hair that went to her shoulders. She seemed like she would be a good witch, but there was something off about her. Maybe it was the fact that it looked like she had way too much stuff for one little girl. Sniffing around, it even smelled like she had too much. _She seems to snotty...wait...what is that behind her ear?_ There was a dark spot behind her ear. I gently moved the girls hair away and jumped back. The dark spot was a crescent moon mark encircled by a swirly design. _Shit!_

"Jack, we have to go. Now!"

He looked at me confused. "Why? What's wrong?"

"This family is wrong. They're witches, Jack. They're witches and they are bad news."

"Why are they bad news?"

"Because all they think about is themselves and their image. They're snotty beings and they will hurt anyone that tries to ruin their way of life. We have to get Jeff and Olivia before they reach the parents."

I left the room quickly, hoping LJ was following. I looked behind me, but saw an empty hallway. I started to go back to the room when I heard a tiny squeak. I ran to the doorway and saw LJ standing over the girl, who was now dead.

"LJ! Why did you kill her!?"

He looked back at me and smiled innocently. "I couldn't help it. I had to kill her. Sorry, Lupin."

I rolled my eyes and walked away. I had to find Jeff and Olivia. I walked down the hall, my ears up and alert. I heard voices and followed them to a room. The door was open and I could see Jeff inside. He and Olivia were sitting on a bed and I could see that they were sitting on someone. Their wrists and ankles were tied to the bedposts. I smiled just a little because I had a feeling that Olivia made the binds. It was one of the spells I taught her. I walked in and saw the victim, a boy around sixteen, look at me. At first, he looked hopeful, but then he looked terrified when he saw the blood on my clothes. He also might have been terrified by my eyes and wolf features. I ignored him and looked at Jeff.

"Jeff, we have to go. We underestimated this family."

He looked at me like I was crazy. "We can't leave. This kid knows what we look like. We can't have him telling the police. Besides, if we leave, it'll ruin Olivia's first killing spree. Think about how disappointed she'll be."

Olivia looked at me with sad eyes. "Please, Lupin. I want to finish. Please can we stay?"

I tried to ignore the pleading look in Olivia's eyes, but I always lost when it came to the eyes. They were just too cute and to make it worse, Jeff was holding Olivia close to him and was making this pitiful face like Olivia's. I growled, grabbing my ears in frustration. Finally, I caved.

"Fine. We can finish this. Just leave the parents to me."

"Got it, babe. Ok, Olivia, let's continue."

I rolled my eyes, ignoring the muffled screams of the boy. I grabbed LJ, who had been standing out in the hall. I sniffed the air, smelling hints of a few people. There was the girl LJ killed, the boy Jeff and Olivia were working on and a few other scents. I focused on one scent that led to another door. It also had a nameplate on it.

"Sophie. Looks like another kid, LJ. She's all yours. I can tell she is snotty already."

My ears went back in disgust. I left LJ to his fun and followed the two scents to a room that was a few doors down. I opened the door and definitely got the message that the couple were witches. There were crystals everywhere and there was some sort of altar in the corner. The room screamed that the couple had power, but I had a trick up my sleeve. I had taken the blade the slayer used on me the day he attacked LJ. I grinned evilly and walked over to the bed. The husband was sound asleep. I raised the knife and brought it down into his chest. His eyes shot open and a gurgle escaped his lips. He looked at me, gasping. I just grinned as I moved on to the other side of the bed. The guy was dead by then. The woman was just the same. She was sleeping soundly, at least, she was until a loud scream rang through the house. The woman's eyes shot open. The second she saw me, she used her magic and threw me across the room. I smashed against the dresser. I yelped loudly as the woman ran out of the room. I quickly got up from the floor, ignoring the pain in my back and ran after her.

"JEFF! WATCH OUT!"

I heard a yell from the room Jeff and Olivia were in. There were crashing sounds after. LJ met up with me outside the room. He looked worried. I walked into the room and saw Jeff pinned to the wall and Olivia struggling in the woman's grasp. I growled, my eyes glowing red. I could feel my energy rising and also my insanity. The woman had Olivia by her hair and was making her cry. I growled loudly at the woman and readied my blade. She seemed scared, but tried not to show it.

"Let my family go and I'll end your pitiful life quickly."

"No. I think I will end your family like they ended mine."

Something in me snapped and I lunged at the woman. She was surprised and put her hands up in defense. Jeff fell from the wall, angry at the woman for pinning him in the first place. I ran right up to the woman and stabbed her in the stomach with the knife. There was a bright blue glow that went through her whole body. I grinned at her and tore into her neck. She screamed in pain as I tore off a chunk of flesh and pushed her to the floor. The woman tried to stop the bleeding, but it was useless. She was dying.

"Jeff. You can finish her."

"My pleasure."

Jeff stabbed the woman in the head. She stopped moving at once. I smiled at the bodies and walked out of the room. I was thirsty and wanted a drink. The house was well away from any others, so no one would be around for a while. I walked down to the kitchen and looked through the fridge. There were a few choices of sodas, so I grabbed a few and went into the living room. I plopped down on one of the couches and opened my soda.

"You kill a few people and then relax on their couch?"

"Yep. I earned it. Have a soda."

I tossed a soda to Jeff, who sat down next to me. I layed down on his lap and let my legs hang over the edge of the couch. LJ and Olivia came in a few seconds after and we all just hung out in the living room. LJ cracked some jokes here and there. Olivia found them to be funny and laughed her little head off. I was happy to see that Olivia was having a good time. Olivia looked at me and came over. She sat on my lap and then started to play with my tail.

"Lupin, will I get a tail and pair of ears like you?"

"Well, I suppose it might happen. If it does, it'll happen at midnight on your thirteenth birthday."

"Will it hurt?"

"No. It won't. I may not know from personal experience, but I've heard from a few witches and they said it is painless. You'll feel...stronger and your senses will be sharpened."

Olivia looked amazed and I smiled at her. I then noticed that LJ was standing over by a door and had his ear pressed to it.

"LJ? What are you doing?"

He looked at me for a bit. "I hear this banging sound coming from the basement and I think there's a voice with it. I'm gonna go check it out."

"Be careful. It might be a familiar."

LJ opened the door and went down into the basement. I laid back against Jeff, stretching and nuzzling my face into his sweater. His sweater went up a little, revealing his stomach. I grinned and blew on Jeff's stomach, making him jump in surprise. I smiled at him innocently. He growled, annoyed. I smiled again.

"I'm adorable and you can't disagree."

"Too adorable."

Jeff leaned down and kissed me for a bit. It was quick, but he managed to slip in some tongue. I growled at him for teasing. He smirked before drinking his soda. I relaxed back, but shot up when I heard LJ yell.

"Lupin. You might want to come down here and look at this."

"LJ? Where are you?"

It was dark in the basement, but I was able make a glowing orb of light to see. I looked around and was slightly horrified. It looked like some sort of torture chamber. There were chains on the walls and posts with ropes on them. There were even dark spots that looked like blood on the floor.

"What the hell were they doing down here?"

"I think they were hurting her."

"Her? Who's her?"

I walked over to where LJ was and was shocked by what I saw. Chained to the wall was a girl who looked to be fifteen. She wore a dirty yellow-green nightgown and had long white hair that reached the middle of her back. That wasn't what shocked me though. It was the ears and matching tail she had. The girl was scared and shaking.

"Please don't hurt me. Mommy and Daddy will be mad at me if I make noise."

I felt my heart break for the girl. "Sweetie...we're not going to hurt you. We are going to get you out of here."

"What? No! I can't leave. Mommy said that people will hurt me and call me a monster."

"You're not a monster. You're...like me."

I knelt down in front of the girl and took off the blindfold she had on. She blinked several times before her red eyes focused on me. She looked surprised, but slowly brought her hands up to my ears. She rubbed them, making sure they were real. I moved them around to prove her right.

"See. I'm like you. You're not a monster. What's your name?"

"C-Creature. Mommy and Daddy called me Creature."

I growled at that name. That was an awful name. I became angry then and went for the chains. I broke them off the walls and off the girl's wrists. She seemed confused by my actions.

"W-What are you doing? I can't leave. I'll be punished."

"No. You will not be punished. Those people, your parents, they can't hurt you anymore. They are gone forever and will never hurt you again. You're coming with us now."

The girl looked at me, surprised and then lunged at me. I thought she was going to attack, but she hugged me instead. She cried into my shoulder and I held her close, stroking her hair.

"Sshhh...it's alright. You're safe now. I'll protect you. I promise."

We brought the girl home with us. She told us that her parents had kept her in the basement since she was five and treated her like a slave. She said that her parents didn't even think of her as their daughter, just a monster. I growled the entire time. How I hated them and was glad that they were dead. The girl, who I decided would be called Angel, started to get tired, so LJ carried her the rest of the way. I carried Olivia since she was tired too. She actually fell asleep in my arms. We reached the mansion at about one or two in the morning, a little later than Slender liked.

"Be quiet on the way in. I don't want Slendy to wake up Olivia."

We walked in quietly. I looked around, making sure no one was around before heading for the stairs. I climbed the stairs as fast as I could while carrying Olivia. LJ followed with Angel. We made it into the hall and down to my room. I had made Meeko and Jayda stay at home, so they were happy to see me. I made them be quiet as LJ laid Angel on my bed.

"Ok. Angel will sleep in my room and I will sleep with LJ."

"What? You're gonna sleep with LJ? I wanted you to sleep with me."

"Jeff. LJ hasn't had me in his room yet. I thought that you two were going to share me?"

Jeff growled, knowing he was beat. I kissed him on the cheek before leaving the room to put Olivia to bed. I had to be careful because I didn't want to wake up Sally. When she was settled, I followed LJ to his room. I had never been in his room before, but I wasn't surprised when I saw that it was practically filled with candy. I saw shelves and sacks filled with candy. I laughed as I walked in and sat on LJ's bed. I kicked off my shoes and laid back.

"Think you have enough candy in here, LJ?"

"No. I can never have enough candy."

"Sure."

LJ was looking at me, grinning. "What are you looking at?"

"Well, I wanted some candy and I just found the piece I want."

My ears went up with interest and my tail started to sway a little. "Really? Is it sweet?"

"The sweetest piece of candy I ever saw."

LJ came over and crawled over me. He was grinning and then started to kiss me. He also started to tickle my sides a little. I laughed, making LJ tickle me more.

"Come on, Lupin. You can laugh louder than that."

LJ continued to tickle me and I laughed louder. The laughter soon turned to muffled sounds as LJ kissed me and slipped his tongue into my mouth. I wasn't sure if it was because he ate so much or not, but LJ literally tasted like candy. I started to kiss him harder, wanting the taste of candy in my mouth. LJ seemed to like it. Things started to get more heated and soon, we found ourselves with our shirts off. My tail was swaying like crazy.

"LJ, I-"

"Hey! No fair. She gets it two nights in a row and I'm not involved."

LJ and I looked at Jeff as he stood in the doorway. He looked sad. LJ grinned as I rolled my eyes.

"You are sharing me, Jeff. LJ needs to get some alone time with me too. Night, babe."

I waved my hand and the door shut, locking Jeff out. LJ kissed me once more before laying me down on the bed. He kissed down my chest and stomach and then proceeded to pull my pants off. After that, well, it was just like the night before, but a little more...sweet.


	7. Seven

_~Three years later~_

It was early in the morning when a scream rang out through the mansion. I shot up in bed, making Meeko fly off the bed and onto the floor. I apologized quickly before running out into the hall. Everyone else was awake and was wondering who had screamed. Jeff and LJ came up, looking confused. Jeff had his knife in his hand. I listened for any noises and heard voices in Sally's room. I went to the room and opened the door.

"Sally? Olivia? Is everything alright?"

Sally came over and looked scared. "Olivia's different. She's in the closet."

I hugged the little girl before going to the closet. I heard crying from inside and slowly opened the door. I saw Olivia crying in the corner.

"Olivia? Sweetie, are you alright?"

"N-No. I-I'm different. I'm s-scary."

I looked in and saw what scared Olivia. I started laughing and actually fell on the floor. Olivia looked at me with confused, teary eyes. Everyone else was confused too. Slenderman came up and looked stern.

"Lupin. If there is something the matter with Olivia you shouldn't be laughing. It could be serious."

I looked at him and smiled. "It's alright, Slendy. I told her this would happen."

Olivia peeked at me. "You did?"

"Of course I did. On your first killing spree, remember? I told you that you would have these changes when you turned thirteen. It's alright."

Olivia seemed to remember something and calmed down. Slowly, she came out. Everyone gasped when they saw her, but they smiled. Clocky went up and hugged her. I hugged her too. Olivia was finally a full witch and had wolf ears and a tail like me. They matched her hair and to make it cuter, her ears and tail were tipped with white.

"You looked adorable, Olivia. You are the cutest witch ever."

Olivia smiled big at me. "Now I'm like you and Angel."

"That's right."

I kissed Olivia's forehead and then looked up when I heard someone running out of the room. I looked just in time to see the white of Jeff's hoodie. Everyone started to leave, so I left to find Jeff. I found him in his bathroom. He was puking...again. _What is wrong with him? He's been puking for the past few days and I'm starting to get worried._

"Jeff?"

I walked into the bathroom and saw Jeff puking into the toilet. He was trying to catch his breath, but every time he tried, he was puking again. I walked over and knelt beside him, tying his hair back in a ponytail. I knew he didn't like to have his hair back, but it would keep it from getting covered with puke. I rubbed Jeff's back until he was done puking. He was breathing heavily as he leaned back against me. I kissed his forehead and smiled lightly.

"Jeff, we have got to figure what is making you sick. I'm getting worried."

"Yeah. I'm getting sick of this too. Did you know that I ended up hurling on one of my victims the other night? Not very good for someone who's supposed to have their victims terrified."

"Well, maybe we could ask Slendy if he might have an idea about what's wrong with you. He practically knows everything."

"Yeah. I'll go talk to him now. I want to know what is going on with me."

Jeff got up slowly and left the room. I cleaned up the bathroom while he was gone. I wondered what exactly was wrong with Jeff. I sighed and made my way out of the room and downstairs. I had a training session with Olivia and Angel later and I would need my energy. I changed out of my pajamas and into a pair of ripped blue jeans, a black crop top with a wolf on it and black converse. I made my way down to the kitchen and started rummaging through the cupboards. I finally got a stash of man jerky the other day and hid it in the cupboards. There were five boxes in all, each about the size of a three pack of macaroni. It may seem like a lot, but I love my jerky.

"Where is it? They shouldn't be that hard to find."

"You looking for something, Lupin?"

I turned to see Masky and Hoodie. "Oh. Hey, Masky. Hey, Hoodie. Yeah, I am looking for something. I'm looking for my jerky. I looked in the place I put it, but it's not there. It shouldn't be that hard to find. The boxes are pink with my name on them."

Hoodie's head snapped up and he went over to a cupboard that was a little ways down from me. He opened it a pulled out a familiar pink box.

"Is this what you were looking for? Masky and I moved them here so we could put our cheesecake mix in the cupboard."

My ears shot up and my tail wagged. I hugged Hoodie before taking my jerky box and taking the top off. The jerky smell good, making my tail wag faster.

"Thanks, Hoodie."

"No problem, Lupin. Enjoy your man jerky."

"Come on, Angel. I'm a victim fighting back. I can't escape or else I'll tell the police. Slenderman will be very upset if you were caught. What are you gonna do about it?"

Angel growled and lunged at me with her knife. Of course, the knife was a fake that had a retractable blade with ink in the handle. When she hit someone, the ink was leave a mark so you knew where you were hit. It was a good thing to use incase Angel needed to adjust her strikes. She had to know where the kill spots were.

"Come on. Stab me!"

Angel lunged once more. She was determined to hit me. I could see it in eyes. She swung her knife at me multiple times. I dodged each one. Finally, Angel seemed like she had enough and gave me a nice round house kick to the head. I saw stars as I fell to the ground and then pinned. Angel was on my chest. She brought the blade down and struck my chest. I gasped and pretended to die.

"Did I do good this time, Lupin?"

"Yep. You did great, Angel. You'll be out killing in no time."

" _Lupin. Could you please come to my office. There are some things we need to discuss regarding Jeff."_

" _Um, sure thing, Slendy. Let me just give the girls their next instructions and then I'll be up."_

" _Very well, Lupin."_

I got up with the help of Angel and shook myself out. My head hurt just a bit. Sometimes it hurt when Slendy talked in your mind.

"Alright, girls. I have to go talk to Slendy, so I want you two to practice what I taught you. Practice those kill techniques and spar with each other to practice those moves I taught you. Got it?"

Both girls nodded. "Got it."

"You wanted to see me, Slendy."

"Yes, Lupin. Please come in."

I walked into Slendy's office, shutting the door behind me. Right off, I felt that the vibe of the room was off. I looked at Jeff and saw that he looked tense. He was looking at the floor with his hair in his face. His hands were in his hoodie pocket. He glanced at me for a second. I whined mentally. I sat down in the empty chair that was in front of Slendy's desk.

"What did you want to talk about?"

"Well, as you have seen, Jeff hasn't been feeling well these past few days. He came to me and asked if I could see if I knew what was wrong with him. After a few tests, I finally came up with a result."

"What's wrong with him? Is he sick?"

Slendy seemed to looked away for a bit. The tension in the room seemed to build. It made me anxious. I saw Jeff shift from the corner of my eye. He seemed to tense up and that made me nervous.

"Slendy...what is the matter with Jeff?"

"Lupin...I'm not sure how to say this...but...it seems that...Jeff is with child."

"W-What?"

The news shocked me. My eyes went wide and my body froze. I looked at Slendy's desk, my breath slowly getting faster. I felt my body shaking. _Jeff is...pregnant...and the baby is...mine._ I started to think of how it could have happened...and then it hit me. The last time Jeff and I had fun, as we liked to call it, there was a moment where I felt my eyes glow. I just took it as myself getting excited, but thinking back, I had unknowingly cast a spell. _This is my fault...I'm the reason Jeff feels bad._ I felt tears start to form in my eyes.

"Lupin…"

I flinched when I heard Jeff's voice. I didn't want him to see me crying. I stood up, but it was faster than I wanted. The chair fell backwards, making Jeff and Slendy jump. Slendy stood up and I feel that he was concerned.

"Lupin? Are you alright?"

I was shaking more then and I think Slendy could see it. I even had my ears down and my tail tucked. I kept my head down.

"N-No. I-I'm not f-fine. I-I...I need to get out of here. I'm so sorry, Jeff."

I ran out of the room, tears streaming down my face. I needed to get out of the mansion and to a place where I could be by myself. I ran into the forest and didn't bother looking back. I ran till I came to a big tree. There was a hole at the base. I crawled down into the hole, covering the entrance with some brush. The cavern I climbed into was completely made of stone. I had made it a couple years back. It was big enough to fit me, Meeko and Jayda. I went to the back and curled up on a pile of pillows and blankets I had dragged in. Some of them had faded red stains. I buried myself in the pile and cried. I cried until I couldn't and then fell into a dreamless slumber.


	8. Eight

**SLENDERMAN P.O.V**

"Is she alright? She seemed a little shaken when I told her."

"She's fine. I found her in that little cavern she made a while back. Seems she cried herself to sleep."

Laughing Jack had finally returned with Lupin. She looked tired and beat. There were blacks bags under her eyes and dried tear marks on her cheeks. Even her ears and tail looked beat. From the small amount of time I had to look through Lupin's mind, I was able to see that she thought it was her fault Jeff was pregnant. She was angry with herself. I felt bad for the girl.

"Why don't you take her upstairs and put her to bed. Poor girl looked like she could use the sleep."

"I'm on it, Slender."

I watched as Laughing Jack carried Lupin away. I sighed before going up to my office. Thoughts about having a baby in the mansion swam through my head. Never before had a Creepypasta been born. It got me thinking about what the future held for the unborn child.

 **LUPIN P.O.V**

At least a month passed since I found out about the pregnancy. Jeff hadn't talked to me since. He looked at me and made little noises, but that was all. I was getting aggravated with him. I tried to make him talk to me, but he wouldn't. I started to think that our relationship was over. LJ still talked to me though. He didn't blame me for anything. I still had his love, but I wanted Jeff to talk to me again.

It started to get dark and by then, I had reached my breaking point. I was getting fed up with Jeff and everyone could see it. I didn't get mad often, but when I did, everyone stayed clear. Masky and Hoodie looked at me nervously, afraid that I would beat them if they looked at me wrong. I didn't see them because I was so lost in my thoughts. _Jeff is mad at me for getting him pregnant...He doesn't want the baby...I have to solve the problem...I'll make the problem go away...I'll fix everything._ I laughed and saw some people flinch. The laugh wasn't my usual happy laugh. It sounded maniacal, crazy. Even Jeff looked a little uneasy. I got up and ran out of the room. I ran to my room and grabbed my white hoodie, a backpack and my machete. I walked back downstairs and to the living room. Everyone looked at me with concern. I couldn't blame them. I had a crazed look in my eyes.

"Babe? You ok?"

"Of course, LJ. I never felt better. There was a problem around here and I just figured out how to fix it. Everything will fine."

I walked away, but saw Jeff stand up from the corner of my vision. I didn't pay much attention and walked to the front door. As I stepped out into the night air, I felt someone grab my arm. I turned and saw Jeff.

"Lupin, what are you doing?"

I smiled and hugged him. "Don't worry, Jeff. I'll fix everything. You won't have to be mad at me anymore. I gotta go. See you later."

I ran into the forest, Jeff calling after me. I just smiled as I headed for my destination. _Don't worry, babe. I'll fix everything._

The house seemed the same. I had returned to the house I rescued Angel from. I kept tabs on it and learned that relatives of the first family moved in and kept things the same. That meant that the books I saw in the parents room were still there. The books were what I was after. I entered the house the same way I did three years before. The only difference was that someone was actually using the room this time. I looked at the bed and saw girl sleeping. She had to be at least twenty. I couldn't have anyone alerting the others, so I went over to the bed and climbed on top of the girl. Her eyes opened at the sudden weight on her chest. She looked at me and opened her mouth to scream, but I covered her mouth.

"Can't have you squealing."

With a quick movement, I slashed the girl's throat. Blood sprayed onto my sweater, but I didn't care. The girl died fast, leaving me to my task. I left the room and headed towards the room I really wanted. The hall was quiet and dark. It was perfect.

"Finally. The moment of truth. I just need to grab the book I need and then I can go. Everything will be alright after."

I entered the room slowly. Everything looked the same except for the bedroom things. Those were gone. The room was more like a study now. I looked around and saw the books. _Yes!_ I walked over and started looking through the books. The spells were listed in alphabetical order and the spell I needed started with "A".

"Where is it? It should be right at the top."

I was busy looking through the books, so I didn't notice when the door opened and someone approached. All I heard was the cock of a gun.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my house?"

 _Shit! I've been caught and i just found what I was looking for. This guy needs to be taken care of quickly._ I felt my eyes change from yellow to red as I slowly pulled my hood down. I had it up the whole time. My ears were up and I swayed my tail slowly. I turned to face the person and saw that it was a man. Next to him on both sides were two Rottweilers. I growled, making the dogs growl back. I saw the fear in the man's eyes when he saw my eyes. I snickered.

"You humans get scared so easily, but it makes you taste funny."

The man adjusted his grip on his gun as he tried to collect himself. "Who the hell are you? Are you some sort of demon?"

I laughed at his question. "Far from it. I'm your worst nightmare come to life."

I growled once more before lunging at the man. He fired and the bullet hit my shoulder, but that didn't stop me. I continued forward and tackled the guy to the ground. We rolled around on the floor, the dogs biting at us. They were going after me and left some pretty nasty bites. I was too hyped up to notice. I wrestled with the man, trying to get his gun. At one point, I thought I was going to win, but one of the dogs jumped on me and knocked me to the side. They bit me on the neck and left a fair sized wound. Blood flowed from the wound down my shirt. The man took the opportunity to shoot me again before leaving the room. The bullet hit me in the stomach. I collapsed to the ground, coughing up blood. The pain was like fire. _Was it really worth it to get this hurt just so I could get Jeff to talk to me again?_ I layed on the floor, bleeding from several wounds and getting weaker by the second. My hoodie was mostly red now and the carpet was soaked where I layed. _I need to get out here before the guy comes back._ I slowly got up, nearly falling back down, and grabbed the book. I shoved it into my backpack, along with a few other smaller books and magic necessities, and slung the pack over my shoulder. I started for the door, but froze when I heard voices. The man was coming back and it sounded like he had friends. _Shit! My only way out is blocked. That only leaves...the window. I'm on the second floor and in no condition to jump...but I have to if I want to get out of here alive. Grrrrrr...Here goes nothing._

" _Conlidam!"_

The window shattered loudly, even taking out some of the wall. A huge hole was left in the wall. Gathering up my courage, I jumped from the second story. I made sure I rolled over onto my shoulder when I hit the ground, kind of like those action movie characters. I cried out when I landed, but got up when I heard voices above me. I booked it for the woods, gunshots following me. I got hit with a few, but I pressed on. Barking erupted from behind me and I knew that the Rottweilers were chasing me. I quickened my pace, but the dogs seemed to get closer. Right when it seemed like the dogs were going to get me, I heard one of them cry out like it was being attacked. I looked behind me for a split second and saw that one of the dogs had been attacked by the Rake. I thanked the Rake silently as I continued to run.

By the time I got near the mansion, I was really weak. I had lost too much blood and was starting to succumb to my injuries. I actually felt like I was going to die. I saw the mansion in front of me, but was too weak to take another step. I thought I was going to die outside, but I saw three familiar figures walking into the mansion. By the time I was able to call out, they were almost inside, but I felt good about calling out to the last one.

"O-OFFENDY!"

 **NORMAL P.O.V**

Offendy turned around when he heard his name. He scanned the yard until he saw Lupin. He smiled when he saw her. Even though he knew he couldn't do anything to her, Offendy still liked to looked at her. _She has a nice body. I can look, but I can't touch._ Offendy started to walk over to Lupin when he noticed that she was swaying a little. _Something's not right with Lupin._ As he got closer, Offendy could see that Lupin was hurt. He saw her blood soaked hoodie and her still bleeding wounds.

"Lupin?"

Lupin looked at Offendy with dull eyes. "Offendy…"

"Lupin!"

Offendy dashed forward as Lupin fell. He carefully picked Lupin up and then ran to the mansion. Despite him being a usual pervert, Offendy knew it was urgent that Lupin got help. Offendy burst through the door and looked around.

"SLENDER! LUPIN NEEDS HELP!"

At the mention of Lupin, everyone came running. They all gasped when they saw the young witch covered in blood. Sally and Olivia were terrified when they saw Lupin. Angel took the girls in her arms and carried them away. Her shoulders were already soaked with tears when she was just a little bit away.

"What happened, Offendy?"

"I don't know."

Slenderman looked Lupin over and was horrified by how many wounds she had. Every inch of skin was covered. There were numerous bite marks, bruises, deep cuts and bullet wounds. Lupin was breathing in short gasps and looked really pale. Slenderman knew Lupin needed help fast. He took Lupin from Offendy and ran towards EJ's room. EJ didn't need to be told to know he had to follow. The rest of the family watched and then slowly started to go their own ways. The last person left was LJ. He was still staring in the direction his girlfriend was taken. A single tear rolled down his cheek.

"What did you do, Lupin?"

LJ looked down and saw Lupin's backpack on the floor. He picked it up and looked inside. The first thing that caught his eye was the big black book. He took it out and looked through the pages. It just seemed like an ordinary book, but then LJ found the page that Lupin marked. He was confused at first, but then he remembered what Lupin said before she left. Rage consumed LJ as he bolted up the stairs towards Jeff's room.

Jeff sat, shocked by what he had learned. He had the black book on his lap opened to the page Lupin marked. He felt his body shaking. His arms were wrapped around his stomach.

"I-It's my fault. It's my fucking...fault."

LJ was leaning against the wall. "She thought that if you got rid of the baby...things would go back to normal. That's what she meant when she said she was going to fix the problem. Why didn't you talk to her!?"

"I WAS STILL FREAKING OUT! YOU'D REACT THE SAME WAY IF YOU FOUND OUT YOU WERE PREGNANT! I'M A GUY, LJ! WE'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO HAVE KIDS GROWING IN OUR BODIES!"

LJ walked over to Jeff. He looked mad and that sort of scared Jeff. He instinctively put a hand on his stomach and reached for his knife. LJ scoffed.

"You do care about the baby. You don't want to get rid of it. You made Lupin go through all that

trouble for NOTHING!"

Jeff growled and balled up his fists, about ready to clock LJ in the nose, but a blood curdling scream rang out through the mansion. Jeff knew who the scream belonged to and bolted out of the room. LJ was right behind him.

"Keep her down! I can't get the bullet with her moving like that!"

"I-It's not her f-fault. You'd b-be thrashing around l-like this too if someone w-was digging into y-your skin. It m-must hurt a-alot."

Jeff and LJ stood in the doorway, staring in horror. LJ had to hold Jeff back as they watched their girlfriend thrashing around in pain. The proxies were struggling to hold Lupin still, EJ was struggling to remove a bullet and to make it worse, it seemed like there was more blood than before. Jeff saw the blood and felt sick. He broke from LJ's grasp and ran away from the room. He ran to his own and and headed for the toilet. It was a good thing because he puked right as he reached the toilet. A million thoughts ran through his head. _It really is my fault. Lupin wouldn't have gone out if I hadn't avoided her. Fuck. I'm such an idiot. For all I know, Lupin could die...and wouldn't have a chance to meet our baby._ If Jeff had eyelids, his eyes would have clenched shut and tears would have been streaming down his face. Jeff stumbled out of the bathroom and locked his door. He didn't want anyone to see him. He fell back onto his bed and put his eye mask on. Jeff wasn't going to sleep, but he knew he would eventually. His hands were on his stomach and he was mentally apologizing, to both his unborn baby and Lupin. _I'm sorry. I'm so sorry…_


End file.
